Danizelle
General Info Motivation To become the very definition of evolution and adaptation in creation Urge Seduce as many mortals as you can to the pleasures and service of the Yozi. Intimacies Husband(hatred) Lightning Without Thunder (Infatuation) Desus (Rage) Lilith (Fear) Niet (Annoyance) Ceylin (Amusement) Intimacy 7 Attributes Abilities Mark Favoured with an X in the box in front of ability. Thaumaturgy Alchemy Enchantment Demon Summoning Warding Geomancy Crafts Fire Water Genesis Vitrol Wood Languages Native:Riverpseak Language 1:High Realm Language 2: Low Realm Language 3: Old Realm Specialties Mutations/Merits/Flaws Backgrounds Cult:2 Demonic Patron:1 Influence:1 Manse:4 (Shadow-Flame Cabochan) Manse: 5 (Sabine's Genesis Tree, level 4 Song of life Stone) Manse 5: Spectre tomb in Nexus (Death sense Stone (level 3 stone)) Manse 5: Erembour's shadow in Nexus (Gem of the Night Sky) Manse 5: Escher manse WITHIN the Hearthstone past life:5 Danizelle has five skinmount amulets generated of her own body through genesis, one in her navel, one in each of her her top pair of arms. One contains a Shadow-Flame Cabochan, the other contains a Song of Life Stone Advantages Virtue Flaw'''Ophidian Urge Charms '''Ebon Dragon Cytherea SWLIHN Cecelyne Sorcery Combat Information Lift:250 Join Battle 6 Backstory If ever there were an infernal Exalt that would cheerfully betray the reclamation if she could get away with it, Danizelle is the fiend who would do it in a heartbeat. Her Patron, the Ebon Dragon, would be proud of his twisted little servant, if he were capable of being such. She took his lessons to heart well, in some cases too well, and it would be surprising if her master didn't help shape her thusly deliberately. Once a stunning, redheaded woman born to House Cathak on the Blessed Isle, Danizelle was the child of a Patrician mother, and one of the lesser, unexalted sons of the house. Her sister Valay exalted as a wood-blood, which made her family proud. Danizelle was lost in the shuffle, and from the age of sixteen on, when not actively being educated as a Dynast, she indulged in the parties attended with a few fellow Cathak, and some Cynis friends. This was the last period of her life that Danizelle, or Danzi to those close to her, is able to look back upon with fondness. She was married to an older bureaucrat of the thousand scales, who was high in the Dynastic bureaucracy, and of house Mnemon. She was told just how much of an honor it was, actually met the empress when attending a Court function with her betrothed, and promptly sent off to breed more dragon-bloods with the man. Over the course of seven years, the expected children never came and shortly after her fifth year of fairly contented yet dull marriage, the Scarlet Empress vanished without a trace. Her husband began drinking, fretting about keeping things under control. Shortly after the disappearance, he began to control her, often through drunken violence. Danizelle learned to live in terror of the next time he would come home, drunk. It was almost a nightly occurrence, and even though Danzi was a martial artist trained by an immaculate master, her husband beat her withing an inch of her life almost contemptuously, easily. He was having a breakdown, he was stressed about his work, he was always panicked about making sure that the Wyld hunt was properly staffed and directed against the sudden hellstorm of newly-emerging anathema. And he took it out on her. Two years was all it took to shatter the once-vibrant woman into a broken, hollow thing. She hated her family, who would not support her. She loathed herself for not having the strength to kill or stop this bastard who was making her life hell. Above all, she hated her husband, who made her feel powerless. All she could really do was try to avoid his anger, and his drunken rages. Danizelle felt no hope. She had her chance on a trip away from the home villa. She had her husband dead to rights after one of the less severe beatings. she could have killed him, and he never would have been able to stop her. Instead she cowered, and huddled inward, trying to clean up the mess, and fix her makeup so that the family would not see anything but the perfect, obedient wife she had become. Then the Sessaljae offered her a deal. All it took was an offer of power to force her own destiny. it told her some very ugly secrets, such as why she was so helpless before her husband. It explained to her the Sidereal fate-watchers, the manipulators of destinies. it explained that her husband was one of these, masquerading as a scion of the Scarlet Dynasty, manipulating events. It told her that it had been well within her husband's power to have ensured her happiness, instead using her as his enraged punch-dummy. It was all too easy to forget his contrition when he sobered up, his guilty conscience. She knew nothing would ever change. She accepted the offer as soon as she booked passage on a ship heading towards nexus. When she emerged from her chrysalis coccoon, her red hair was gone, replaced by a writhing mass of serpents. her legs similarly had merged into her hips, lengthening into a long serpent's tail that she slithered upon. The crew of the ship never stood a chance, dying one by one terrified, often in agony with no real place to run, leaving her to slither through the water towards land, and her new destiny. Danzi has spent very little time in malfeas, concentrating on her task of seducing mortals to the worship of the Yozis, a task which she has taken to with alacrity. Her own agenda is more murky. She knows the true identity of her husband. She knows that even with her newfound power it would take all of hell's chosen to destroy him in a confrontation. She decided she must grow, and evolve. She must learn the lessons of her masters, then surpass them. Her chosen path is not the mindless opposition for it's own sake that defines the ebon dragon. she will grow, she will change, she will evolve. She will become more, and when her power is sufficient, and her painfully clear memories of the first age through the eyes of the Silver Falcon, Desus lead her to her answers... Her husband, Chejops Kejak, leader of the bronze faction, will find his runaway wife ready to come home. She will be ready to forgive. She will be his perfect wife and she will help him forget the bureaucratic and idealogical nightmare that is his life. When he is content, the alcohol dulling his senses, and the euphoric touch of drugs have paralyzed his muscles, subtle charms stripping him of his will to resist, his beloved Danzi will kiss him gently, tell him she loves him, then resume her new, chosen form, and devour her husband whole. Chejops Kejak will die in Danzi's eternal quest for evolutionary perfection, nothing more than fuel for her eternal transformation. Physical Description Experience ---- Back to Top